Debgate
Background An extra-dimensional native of the planet Norrath, Debgate was born in the snowbound city of Halas, within the Everfrost region of the Antonica continent, and was attempting to heal people people in distress from the moment that she could stand. She was born the same size and stature as she is now, but with the ridiculously low hit points of a Level 1 being, and she has had to fight and slay local wildlife, create clothing and armour, from the pelts, barter for food and funds, practice her magics, and rise to a high enough level where she could fight her way past the more lethal dangers of her region, and escape it to explore the rest of her world. On her travels, she represented the triumverate of deities, the Tribunal, that she worshipped; and the Surefall Paramedics rescue team as their Roving Agent. And then, her world ended... The rescue had gone wrong, and in that most dangerous of locations, '''Paineel'. They had received a mental impression that their small colleague, the Brell-worshipping gnome rogue, Dragnet had run into trouble, deep in the subterranean city, and although he was the only one that could get in and out of the realm undetected, Debgate, Yavinelf, and Yavscout had converged on the site, memorised spells and descended. Somehow, disaster. Their only protection from discovery in the hostile environment was their invisibility shields. Deb's had dropped; the druid had dropped his own to cast a fresh one on her, and then they were detected and attacked - Elementals and rat warriors. Like an idiot, a brave idiot, mind; their half-elf leader, the Ranger Yavinelf, had abandoned his invis' to jump into the fray. Barely staying ahead of the baying city inhabitants, they had taken the only choice left to them, escaping through a dimensional breach at the very bottom of the city, to another world, a place known to Antonican historians as the Plane of Underfoot-'' She was a Level 16 Shaman when she awoke, alone, in the GFFA, around thirty standard years prior to the events of The Phantom Menace. Unable to get back home, she will never rise higher, or improve the magical skills that she had achieved by that point. She served the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars by working at the Rimsoos - Republic Mobile Surgical Units (RMSU), where she was discovered by Eliforp Risk, a Judicial Forces officer who would one day go on to command his own Star Destroyer. Risk convinced her that he was a personal representative of the Tribunal to which she paid fealty, and she followed him off-planet, regarding his word as law. To be fair, apart from using deception to divert her path into Medicine, and Imperial Service, most of his actual instructions were meant to be beneficial. For example, if she fancies getting an outfit made out of silk, she has to, as per his stuttered order, buy one in the shops, or purchase the silk somewhere to make it. She is not, repeat not, permitted the haul the still hot moist stands from the shattered carapace of multiple Kashyyyk' webweavers that she has killed whilst on shore leave, just like she used to do back home. She's not a barbarian. Deb': "Well, uh-" Eliforp: "Shut up." Risk put her through actual medical training at Coruscant Med, where she qualified at the rank of Surgeon, then upon her graduation, brought her aboard his Imperial-class Star Destroyer, Ambivalence, as a "Surgeon-Commander". However, the title was an "administrative fiction" with no real authority behind it, but it allowed her to do her job, and issue instructions to most levels within the armed forces, without them dismissing her out of hand. This proved vital in 16BBY, when the Ambivalence was part of a reserve fleet at the Battle of Mygeeto, and Debgate personally supervised the evacuation of the crew and officers of the crippled Imperial Star Destroyer Obdurate. Debgate is experienced at healing; ship-to-ship and dangerous environment rescue; supervision of capital ship evacuation by multiple shuttles; surgery. Now, sixteen years later, she does have real authority, as the Chief Medical Officer aboard the Darkest Night. While good news that her service has been recognised, that either Naval Command or Darth Vader himself, has seen fit to move her from Captain Risk's command, she has also been moved from his protection. In an era when the Empire views specially-Talented individuals with suspicion, times could be dangerous for the Barbarian shaman, and a backup plan regarding her survival has been put in place: if she is killed, her Bind Point, her pre-selected safe location where she resurrects, has not been shared with the Darkest Night, anyone in the Dark Nebula Squadron. Upon resurrection, she can either try to rejoin her command; return to the Ambivalence in secret; or stay hidden. Player / Character Information * Role Player: Sith-I-5 * Character Assignment: Darkest Night Category:Player Characters (PC)